Two can can play at that game
by cinnamon4life
Summary: Max is walking along the road of enemies,humans,danger and love.Faxness.what happens to Max and Fang in this story.Will they fall in love with their human admirers of will they both fall in love. please read my story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1: Happy Birthday

On Saturday 7:30am, Max awoke, rubbed her eyes, washed her face and headed to the kitchen. 'Good Morning', said Max silently to the flock and Ella, who were preparing breakfast for . 'Is every thing ready?', Max asked. That depends on if you got the Hallmark card I told you to get yesterday', said Iggy. From behind her back Max pulled out the cards she said two words, 'ta-dah'. "Great," said Iggy, now everything's perfect for birthday breakfast. 'Let's all go sing the birthday song Ella thought us!" said Gazzy.

The whole flock also Ella tip-toed into room. She was still asleep. Making sure that every one was there, Max called every one by name. Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella and . Nudge and angel giggled. Max was being mean to Fang for breaking her brand new ipod bought for her. 'HA-ha', replied Fang. 'Two, three', said Iggy and they started to sing the happy birthday song. They all sounded wonderful together. Then awoke and when she sat up they all yelled 'Happy Birthday'. She was so happy. Then Iggy presented her with her breakfast: A glass of orange juice, heart shapped pancakes, French toast, and a glass of milk with a bowl of Cheerios.

was so happy. The only words that she could say were 'ohhhhh'. Then Max presented her with her present, the cards which said: You took us in even though you did not know who we were. You treated us like your family and to say thanks we will today treat you like royalty. Lots of ummm…love? The flock. Then began to cry and called them all for a Group hug. Every one went in and hugged each other except for Fang who wasn't a big hugger.

enjoyed the morning with the kids but she had to go to work. She left the kids with a 'stay out of trouble' warning and left. After the kids ate their own breakfast they all split into doing their fun new hobbies. Angel colored, Iggy sketched (blind boy sketching? I know its weird), Nudge and Gassy gamed on a ps2 and Fang, well… he just sat and observed everyone. When he got bored he decided to go see what Max was up to. Max sat in her room scrap booking then Fang knocked on her door and entered. 'Hey', said Fang. "Hi", Max replied. He sat next to her. 'I'm sorry for breaking your ipod Max', Fang said. "Its okay", Max replied, 'I'm just upset you tried to hide it'. 'Can I help?' asked Fang. Sure…..Why? , replied Max "Cause I want to make it up to you", replied Fang. "OK", said Max. If I do this, will you help me look for a place to set a trap for the erasers? Fang asked. I thought you were making this up to me? Asked Max. "I will but please come with me", Fang begged. (OMG fang is pleading). "Ummm, Sure," said Max and they stayed scrap booking until it was time for lunch.

What's for lunch Ig? asked Nudge. Mac and cheese, he replied while serving plates of food to each person. They all sat together in the dining room. Fang sat next to Max, Iggy next to Ella, and Angel and Nudge sat on either side of the Gasman. Fang tortured Max over and over saying, "You're so cute when you're angry". But Max said nothing because she learned not to speak at the table. Ella was talking to Iggy and his cheeks were so red they could be mistaken as cherries and every thing was great. When got home everyone was asleep except Max, Fang and Ella. Max was secretly reading Fang's blog and comments he got from his so called 'fans' and Fang was reading Max' was to make sure that no one was coming. called every one into the living room.

Max shut off Fang's blog and hurried to go wake the kids. Fang placed Max's diary where he found it and walked into the living room calm and cool. When everyone was present began to speak. "Well since you guys treated me so well this morning, I decided to treat you guys this afternoon", she said. Then excitedly yelled, 'We're going to have makeovers!' Everyone was so excited except two people, Max and Fang. "I don't do make overs!" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other then turned back to look at . then looked at them with Bambie eyes (their secret weakness) and before you know it every one was in the land rover ready to go. And I do mean every one.

This is my first fan to my fans.I deleted the first one cuz it was'nt edited properly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Makeover

When they started driving they put up all the windows and had the air-conditioning unit on. Then Angel said,' I wonder how's Total?' 'He's great', said Max 'He told me he is having a great time at the groomers.

Total was Angel's mutant talking dog. When we got there I looked at the well made artistic sign which says: JANELLE'S MAKE UP COMPANY. We all stepped into the building one by one and there we saw Total Who was carried by a lady form the groomers drop off services. Total jumped into Angel's arms. 'Hey guys', Total said silently.

But before any one could answer eight people stepped out form behind eight different doors. They all introduced themselves and chatted with for a few minutes. Every one was excited except Max and Fang.

After a while, each of the eight make up artists at the same time said 'Let's get to work', and each of them grabbed one person into a room except Angel who went in with Total. But Max knew one thing for sure and that was that Fang's room was opposite to hers and he will be the first person to see her and laugh at her. Then all the doors where closed and the flocks newest looks were yet to be revealed.

After an hour or two the artists had finished making up their customers and it was time for the flock to reveal their newest look. Max and Fang were freaked out about what each other would think. The first tow persons were and Ella. They had identical makeovers. They had the same dark pony tails and pink outfits. They even had matching jewelry. The next tow to come out was Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy had a straight hair do; he wore jeans, an Eco-red white pair of sneakers and a black MTV shirt. He blushed and stared dumbfounded when he saw Ella.

Gazzy wore his hair curled with an army cap. He wore a black hoodie and sketchers black sneakers with an army green Capri. The next two who came out was Nudge and Angel. Angel wore a lovely pink dress with pink sandals. Her hair was curled with pink clips and a cute pink bow for Total who stood besides her. Nudge wore a purple hoodie, a purple Bermuda short, purple jewelry and a purple pair off Eco red sneakers. Her hair was shoulder length and curled at the end. Then Fang and Max were about appear. Every one turned their heads to look at them.

They both came out of their rooms at the same time. They stared at each other stunned. Then they looked away. Fang cut his hair, straightened and spiked it. He wore o Converse All-Starz white sneakers and a white T-Shirt which said Muy Bonito Chico. He also had a sliver chain and watchMax on the other hand looked stunning. Her hair was straight and it reached all the way down to her waist. In front of her forehead she had a bang. She wore a baby blue dress hoodie with baby blue leggings. She also wore baby blue, white and black Pastry sneakers with dangling hearts. She wore silver jewelry and diamond magnetic earrings. She looked at Fang one more time then looked away when he met her gaze. Then in her minds she head Angel say, 'Fang thinks you look hot'. Then she looked at Angel and Angel and total just smiled.

When we were going the make up artist named Paul gave us the clothes we were previously wearing and he gave the girls a parcel with girly items like lipgloss,eyeshadow ect. After that they headed to a restaurant called Le Cuisine and stopped there to have diner. Everyone was talking about their make up except Max and Fang. Since Iggy can't see Gazzy told him how awesome he looked and then told him about himself. Fang kept staring at Max. And when she looked up at him he would look into his plate. When they got home it was 8:40 pm and as soon as they stepped into the house they were sent straight to their bed and about 9:30 they were all asleep.


End file.
